Resident Evil: A New Blood
by xGoodnightAndGo
Summary: A story about survival in Raccoon City. Rated for Language and Graphic Details. Please R and R.
1. Leaving Town

Disclaimer: The Resident Evil universe belongs to Capcom, and I do not in any way own them. The characters are mine though, so back off.  
  
  
  
Samantha O'Connor buried her face in her hands as the screams from outside grew louder. Four days it had been since she had stepped outside. Four days it had been since she'd even come in contact with another living human being. In the earlier stages of the virus less people had been ill and the symptoms were less harmful. But now, as the virus grew, and as more people became infected everyone around seemed to be dying. The mayor had the entire city blocked off, no one could enter and no one could leave in fear that the virus would spread even further. That was when Samantha decided to hide and maybe, after a while, the horror would die down. Her plan had backfired, though, because the virus only became stronger by each day. The only thing on TV was the local news, bringing more and more updates and new ideas of how to avoid the virus and remain safe. But the worst part was, when people became infected they didn't die. They're bodies slowly drained of energy and their skin began to decay as well as their brain. Soon enough the people became mindless zombies, monsters who only lived for food and felt nothing else. Once that happened, the person was as good as dead and they were out of the reach of help. The news had mentioned a cure... a vaccine that would get rid of the virus but that had been four days ago, when the virus wasn't as complex. But now it was too strong and even the vaccine couldn't help. And so far, scientists had no luck on creating a new one.  
  
Help would be on the way, the news had said. Rescue teams were being sent in on September 17th. The evacuation point would be the Raccoon City High school, one of the many shelters in Raccoon City. Samantha was lonely, and she wanted to go to the high school, but she had decided to stay locked away, in her apartment, away from all the troubles. She wasn't completely helpless. She had plenty of food and a loaded Berretta pistol along with four extra magazines, 15 rounds in each. The gun lay on the counter next to her bed, unused. Samantha hoped she wouldn't have to use it, but she figured she would soon enough. Today, on the 15th, two days before the rescue team was coming, it had hit her. Somewhere it had to end. She just couldn't take the screams anymore. Samantha was capable; she needed to help others in need. And now that the virus was no longer air borne she could finally go outside. Though they had warned citizens very much that one bite and even one scratch from a zombie could lead to infection, or worse. Samantha didn't want to know exactly what worse was.  
  
"It's time to go," she said, staring at the Beretta. Somehow she knew the gun would soon become the best friend she ever had.  
  
Samantha stepped outside into the hallway and closed her apartment door behind her. She wondered if anyone else is the building had survived. She decided to check, just to make sure. There weren't many other rooms - about five or six, actually - but she had to give it a try. The room across from hers belonged to a younger guy, around twenty-two, maybe. His name was Brian. Samantha had never actually talked to him but they'd say "Hello" when they passed each other in the morning and sometimes coming home late at night. He had been the last person she'd seen before she decided to lock herself up. He didn't look ill, or infected, but he looked terribly scared. He was fumbling with his keys at the door with bags and bags of canned food sitting beside his feet.  
  
When he had finally gotten the door open he turned to grab the bags and their eyes locked. There was no immediate emotion between them, just two people meeting each other's glances. And then she saw it. She saw the sadness, the desperation, and the despair in his eyes and she felt like hugging him, telling him it would be okay. But she didn't, she couldn't. And then the moment ended like it had never been. Brian briefly nodded and hurried inside, as if he was scared Samantha would laugh at him. When the door to his apartment closed she had sighed and went inside. There she slept. And here she was again, scared. She didn't want to find his dead body crumpled up in a corner, his cheeks still wet by tears. She hoped to God he would still be alive.  
  
Samantha inched closer to the door, taking one step at a time. The hallway, with one other door, besides her and Brian's room, was empty. The other two rooms were downstairs, where the manager and Mrs. Olson lived.  
  
Mrs. Olson was sixty, maybe sixty-five years old. In every apartment building in every city of every state there was an old lady, and a nosy one at that. Every night, when Samantha came home she'd see Mrs. Olson standing in the hallway sweeping the doormat or taking out the garbage or talking to some kind of salesman and she would go over to Samantha and tell her about the latest gossip around town. Most of the time it was boring stuff, mostly about celebrities getting married, divorced, arrested, or whatever. But one day, the day it all started, Mrs. Olson told Samantha of the Johnson-girl down the street who had disappeared and had been found the next day near the Raccoon City forest, mutilated. The girl's body had been eaten away, with human bite marks to show. It had been all over the news, and before you knew it more bodies were found. And more. And then. the virus broke loose. Samantha sighed and knocked at the door. No one answered. She waited a few minutes and knocked again. And when no one answered this time, her heart sank. "Brian?" she called, sounding calm, as usual. Samantha was just one of those people who always seemed calm. Never stressed, never anxious, always calm, cool, and collected. Sadly, she didn't know how much longer she could keep that record. When she went to open the door she stopped and realized that Brian could've become one of them. one of those monsters. He could be a zombie, standing there, mindlessly waiting for some fool to walk in so he could take her down and fulfill his hunger.  
  
"Don't be stupid," she told herself, feeling the Beretta she had tucked away in her pocket. "Just open the Goddamn door."  
  
And she did. She turned the knob and threw the door open. It slammed against the wall, but after that there was nothing. No noise, everything was completely silent. Samantha stood there, listening to her own breathing. And then -  
  
"Help me. please?" a voice called out. It was Brian's.  
  
Samantha hurried inside, in search of him. "Brian?"  
  
"Help me. Please."  
  
She turned and ran down a long hall and stopped at the end. To her left was a bedroom and as she leaned over she could see Brian curled in a ball on the floor in the corner. "Oh my God." She whispered.  
  
Samantha walked over to him and sat down next to him, putter one arm around his shoulder. He whimpered. "Shhhh, it's okay. You're safe."  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm dangerous, Samantha. You can't be around me."  
  
"You're infected?" she asked, softly.  
  
"Yes, I went out, to help Mrs. Olson. I though she might need someone to take care of her for now. I went down there, in her room, and it was too late. She was already infected. I got scared and I froze, I couldn't move. I couldn't think! She bit me. The stupid bitch bit me. I threw her into the wall and ran. That was yesterday. I can feel the virus inside of me. It's taking over my body. It's taking over my mind." He said and began to sob.  
  
Samantha felt bad for him. She wouldn't be able to get him to the evacuation point because, more than likely, he would turn by then. Turn into a monster. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She felt alone again, thinking she would have to leave him behind.  
  
"Brian. What're you going to do?"  
  
"I can't do anything. I thought about killing myself, but I don't have a gun."  
  
"You can't do that. You can't kill yourself."  
  
But she knew he might have to. Unless maybe she could get him some help in time. Unless maybe she would be able to find him a successful cure in time. She remembered hearing that the virus took twenty-four hours to complete the infection but if she found one of those earlier cures, the supposed unsuccessful ones it would add another twenty-hours, slowing down the virus' work. Samantha smiled.  
  
"Brian, I can help you. If I find one of the earlier cures it will slow down the virus, giving us more time. And with that extra time we could make it to the evacuation point. We have two days to make a one-day walk on a regular day. But because of the zombies and the roadblocks it may take longer. But we can do it. I know we can."  
  
"I don't want to slow you down."  
  
"You won't. I need you. Please come with me."  
  
Brian finally lifted his head from his knees and looked at Samantha. She smiled; they had a chance. 


	2. Having Doubts

Before going they packed a backpack full of food and another one full of supplies - a couple lighters, a powerful flashlight, two blankets, two extra t-shirts, a rope, and more Beretta ammo. Brian had found another two magazines so now they had eight all together.  
  
"You ready?" Samantha called from the door.  
  
"Yeah, just tying my shoes. Lets go."  
  
They slowly walked down the hall together; Samantha had the Beretta in hand. Brian seemed weak, and he said he felt tired but he was strong enough to carry one of the backpacks. As they came to the other door they exchanged glances. "Should we?"  
  
"Might as well, we could use all the company we can get. But I don't know who lives here."  
  
Samantha nodded and knocked on the door. Typically, no one answered, so she pushed the door open. "Oh. God." She cried.  
  
The body of a middle-aged man was slumped up against the wall a gun in his mouth. The back of his head was gone. The wall behind him was splattered in blood. And in his hands was a baby no more than twelve months old, dead. The tears swelled up in Samantha's eyes again and she turned away. "Oh, Brian."  
  
"Don't look anymore. I'll. check inside."  
  
Samantha only nodded. Brian put down the backpack and slowly stepped inside. There were two other rooms that branched off from the dining and kitchen room that was adjoined. Brian took the left door and slowly opened it, peeking inside first. "Hello?" he called out, his voice shaky.  
  
It was a bedroom, and the sheets were also covered in blood. Brian went inside and walked around the bed and then he tripped, falling to the floor. He scrambled away on his hands and knees, his eyes darting around wildly. And then he saw it.  
  
A leg was sticking out from underneath the bed. Brian lied down on his stomach and looked under the bed. A woman was under there, possibly the man's wife. She looked fine except for a bite wound on her left shoulder. Brian started to get up but he heard it.  
  
"Uhhhhnnnnnnn." A low moan sounded from under the bed.  
  
"Are you alive?" he whispered, scared stiff.  
  
The body got out from underneath the bed and slowly stood up, her legs wobbling. She took a step forward, stretching out her arms. And then he realized she was one of them now, it was too late for her. "Samantha!"  
  
"What? Brian?"  
  
"Help." Brian backed up against the wall, scared again. He remembered Mrs. Olson, looking so, so dead. He whimpered and looked around for a possibly weapon. Where was Samantha? Then a scream. "Stay back!" Samantha shouted. "I'll shoot."  
  
Brian sidestepped around the bed and then crawled over it. The woman slowly changed directions. God, she's so slow, he thought. Brian grabbed the lamp off of the counter and ripped the plug out. He threw it at the woman and she stumbled backwards, her arms flailing. Brian ran out of the room, looking for Samantha. He found her fighting off a man, a living one as they struggled for the gun. "Brian! Get him off of me!"  
  
Brian grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him to his feet. They looked at each other briefly and Brian could see the fear in the man eyes. The man swung at him but missed so Brian counterattacked and landed a punch square on his temple. The guy collapsed to the floor. Samantha got back up and aimed the Beretta at the man on the floor. "Who are you?"  
  
"I should be asking you same thing. I just come up here because I heard people moving around and you aim the Goddamn gun at me. What was I supposed to do? I thought you were gonna shoot me or something. Jesus."  
  
"What? You practically jumped at me at the sight of the gun. And it was in my pocket the whole time."  
  
"She's lying, I swear. I haven't seen a living person in so long. why would I want to kill the first person I meet?"  
  
"Whatever, I don't trust you."  
  
Brian looked at Samantha; this wasn't the girl he thought he knew. He looked from man, to her and back. He didn't really know whom to believe. But then again, he never really had.  
  
"Brian? You believe me, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. sure."  
  
"I'm risking my ass to get you that vaccine and you don't believe me. Great. Whatever."  
  
"No, no I do, it's just weird. I mean he has a point."  
  
"Listen if you-"  
  
"Look out!" the man cried.  
  
Brian whirled around but he was too late. The woman launched at him, snapping her jaws shut on his neck. "Samantha!" he screamed. "Help me!"  
  
"Why should I if you don't believe me?"  
  
Brian fell to the ground as the woman over powered him. He pushed her off of him and rolled away, stopping at Samantha's feet. "What the hell is wrong with you? She could've killed me!" But Brian didn't have much time to relax, the woman launched at him again. He kicked at her and she fell backwards. Brian got up. Samantha had a smile on her face, an evil one. "Are you crazy?" the man called.  
  
Her smile faded and she turned to him, aiming the gun at his head. "That's it."  
  
"Jesus, Samantha, put that away. What's going on? What's wrong?"  
  
"Brian, Brian, Brian. I didn't want to help you; I just needed you for backup. If I ever got surrounded by zombies all I would have to do is sacrifice you."  
  
"You're sick. You bitch. I trusted-"  
  
The gun was aimed at him now. He looked at the man in the corner of his eye but the man was looking across the room, horrified. The zombie, Brian thought. Samantha screamed as it wrapped its cold, dead hands around her neck. "No!"  
  
Brian acted. He grabbed the gun from her grip and pushed her to the floor. The zombie slowly stumbled towards Samantha. "Kill her, you idiot! She's gonna eat me!"  
  
Brian lowered the gun and hesitated for a moment. Then he aimed it at the zombie's head and fired. Blood splashed at Samantha as a chunk of the zombie's head exploded. The woman stood for a moment and then fell to the floor, finally able to rest.  
  
Brian looked at Samantha's horrified face. "Thank you so much. I thought, I thought---" "Enough with the charades. I can't trust you."  
  
"No, Brian. You don't understand. I did aim the gun at him, but I thought he was a zombie. And when you believed him I thought you were going to team up on me, I got scared so I acted tough. I thought if I looked tough maybe you wouldn't team up on me. I'm sorry; everything I said was a lie. Please forgive me."  
  
Brian hesitated a moment and then sighed, "All right."  
  
"You believe her?" the man asked, looking nervous.  
  
"Well. yeah," Brian said, not too sure himself.  
  
"Whatever, man, I'm out of here. I'm not staying with that crazy bitch."  
  
Brian sighed. He could've been a useful companion. Brian went to say something but a shot rang out. And then. thump. Thump. Thump-thump-thump. thump. Brian and Samantha exchanged glances. "What the hell was that?"  
  
They picked up their backpacks and headed to find out. They met the end of the hall and found a staircase covered in blood. At the bottom of the staircase lie the man that had run off. His clothes were also covered in blood. "Jesus." Samantha gasped. They started to walk down the stairs when another shot rang out and another scream. There was a lot of banging around, like a struggle. Brian hurried down the stairs with the Beretta. Samantha cursed under her breath. "They're here."  
  
Behind the staircase there were two more rooms, one was the manager's. The door to the manager's room was open and as Brian ran down the hall there was a second shot and then a scream, but this time it was a scream of death. He aimed the gun and advanced toward the door. Before he opened it he heard a door slam behind him. He spun around and saw Samantha running outside. "Samantha! Wait!" he cried and ran after her.  
  
Brian slammed through the doors thinking she was gone but she still stood there, looking scared. "Get down!" she cried.  
  
He didn't hesitate. Brian dropped to the ground at the bottom of the stairs, giving him some cover. Suddenly his ears starting ringing as the sound of glass shattering and an assault rifle filled the air. He instinctively covered his head as pieces of glass flew through the air. The shots seemed to last forever but then, as quickly as they had started they ended. "Move! Move! Move!" he heard a man cry, sounding like a drill instructor.  
  
Wherever they were going, it was in the other direction. Brian got to his feet and looked around for Samantha. He spotted a blood trail leading off behind a dumpster. "No."  
  
He followed the blood that ended at a big puddle. Samantha wasn't there, though. And there wasn't any other sign of her. "Samantha?" he shouted. She was long gone. 


	3. False Memory

Samantha let out a shrill cry as she pressed harder against the brick wall. The pain continued to grow all over her body. The bastards from Umbrella had unloaded at least four rounds of the assault rifle into her legs and lower abdomen.  
  
The bullets hadn't even hurt, it was the healing process that got to her. Samantha gritted her teeth as the wounds slowly healed. This was what you got for selling your soul to Umbrella -- a hell of a lot of mood swings and a shitload of pain and agony.  
  
Samantha had tried to make the past go away but she couldn't anymore. She had worked with Umbrella for two months as a nurse, moslty just cleaning up after the expirements. She wasn't let in on the secrets, but she had eavesdropped quite a few times. She overheard two of the higher employees talking about viruses and expirements and a bunch of other crap Samantha didn't even know existed. They said they would be picking random employees and testing the viruses on them. Samantha had decided then that she had had enough with Umbrella but they found out what she knew and they decided to test their viruses on her.  
  
After a few days of pain Samantha couldn't take it anymore so she escaped and ended up at the apartment, and that's where she had been for the last four days. Before she had gone she had picked up a progress report that was laying next to her bed. Most of the stuff on there she didn't understand but she had read some stuff about mutation and some of the immediate side effects and long range affects. It said the immediate side effects would start only a day after the expirement; mood swings, cramps, and constapation. The long range affects would start from six to nine days later and they would continue, nonstop. There was also something about self- healing which Samantha didn't experience into now. When all those rifles started firing she thought for sure she was dead, but she hadn't felt a goddamn thing. So she dropped to the ground and crawled away when the men had left.  
  
When she went back to the city after escaping from the Umbrella Corp. she had picked a few pockets and rented the apartment across from Brian. Then she stocked up on food, got herself some clothes and a gun. Finally she hid, and here she was now. She was now seven days into the expirement and Samantha feared for her life. She knew this was where the mutation began.  
  
Sure, in the beginning she intended solely to help others when she first decided to leave town but now she wasn't sure. When she had freaked out on Brian only a short while ago what she had said was partially true. In a way, she was using Brian, but in another way she also wanted badly to help him.  
  
When, or if, they found the vaccine Samantha had intended to use it for herself, hoping maybe it would make the pain end. If there was enough of the vaccine to go around, she would gladly give Brian a dose for himself but somehow Samantha figured that was unlikely. Things just didn't go that way in life.  
  
Suddenly the pain stopped and Samantha looked down at herself. The wounds were gone. She stood up and walked around. There was still blood all over her clothes. Samantha put down the backpack and took out the second outfit she had packed. Samantha sighed, she felt cleaner now.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
Samantha frantically searched the backpack for her Beretta and sighed as she heard Brian call her name out. He had her gun, she remembered. A sudden rush of anger overwhelmed Samantha and she slammed her first into the brick wall. The brick beneath her first crumbled to the ground. Samantha took her hand away and hugged herself. "God, please help me."  
  
She paced back and forth for a few seconds and then knelt down, repacking the backpack. She threw it on her shoulders and started pacing again. "How will I explain the blood?"  
  
She didn't know. For once Samantha had no idea what to do or where to go. "Brian!" she suddenly found herself screaming without realizing at first. "Brian!"  
  
The aloneness seemed to drown her and she ran from the alley way. Samantha spun around looking for someone else, anyone else. She couldn't be alone. 


	4. Kicking In

When Julie Myers heard the woman's scream she jumped. Julie scrambled out of her hole on her hands and knees taking her only belongings with her. There was someone else out there, alive. Another survivor. As she got to her feet she looked down in the puddle on the ground. Her light brown hair sparkled in the sunlight but her eyes were dark with fear and hatred.  
  
Julie turned away from the puddle and ran out of the alley, looking for the other survivor. "Help!" she cried out, hoping someone, anyone would hear her. "Please help me!"  
  
***  
  
The call of a little girl echoed down the streets. Brian looked towards the noise. A little girl, maybe eight or nine years old stood in the distance. Brian smiled. Someone else was lurking behind her, maybe her mother.  
  
Brian started running towards the girl when he realized it wasn't the girls mother. It was another monster. "Little girl! Look out behind you!" he shouted.  
  
The girl spun around and screamed as the monster launched toward her. Brian ran faster, his feet smacking the cold pavement. He saw the girl dodge the monster and run between its legs. When Brian was in range he told the girl to get out of the way and he shot down the zombie. It moaned and fell to the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding its mangled body.  
  
"Are you all right?" Brian asked the girl softly.  
  
"Yeah, now I am. Thanks. Who was the lady screaming?"  
  
"I think that was Samantha, my friend. She ran--"  
  
"I'm here." Brian heard a familiar voice.  
  
He turned around and Samantha stood there, with a dazed look on her face. She was tired. He walked over to her to check for any wounds. "Did you get shot?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"But whose blood--"  
  
"Who's this?" Samantha asked, walking towards the girl.  
  
"I'm Julie. I'm alone," her voice lowered to a whisper and she looked at her feet.  
  
"Are your parents...," Brian hesitated.  
  
"Yeah. They're dead. We were trying to leave town when some men shot out the tires and we swerved off the road. Mommy and Daddy died but I got out okay. The men didn't see me leave."  
  
"Umbrella. Those bastards. Rescue team my ass."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bet it's all a trick. They're gonna lure any survivors to the highschool and then they're gonna line them up and mow them all down. Why else do you think they shot everyone in the apartment building?"  
  
Brian looked to the ground, there was no hope. He looked up and saw tears forming around Julie's eyes. He walked closer and picked her up. "It'll be all right. Samantha and I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Julie looked over to Samantha and she nodded. She was just glad she was with some nice people again. Julie wiped her tears and Brian let her down. "Who's umbrella?"  
  
"They're a company that works in health care. But they also expirement with viruses and stuff that they keep on the inside. You know how everyone seems to be going crazy?"  
  
Julie nodded, "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, one of Umbrella's viruses leaked out and it got into the city. Everyone got sick and started dying and here we are now."  
  
Brian was staring at Samantha, amazed of what he was hearing. "How did you-- "  
  
"I worked for Umbrella. I heard some of the things they were making so I decided to leave. So I came to Raccoon City and maybe sort some things out. But then the virus took over."  
  
Samantha looked to the ground nervously. She wasn't telling the complete truth. She couldn't, not now. She felt like lying down and crying, hoping everything would be okay. But that wasn't the way things were. She needed that vaccine. Suddenly her stomach growled and Samantha threw up. "Brian... ."  
  
She threw up again and then fell backwards to the ground, unconscious. Brian and Julie kneeled down beside her, looking at each other. "Is she okay? I mean, will she be okay?"  
  
He looked into to her eyes, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore, Julie."  
  
"It's okay. The three of us can make it out of Raccoon alive."  
  
Brian sighed. The girl was so mature yet so young and ignorant at the same time. He was afraid her life may never be the same, even if she did make it out of the city alive. And if they did, who would take care of her? So many questions were left unanswered.  
  
"Lets find some shelter at the hospital for the night, okay?" he said weakly, the virus was kicking in. It was harder to breathe and his eye sight was cloudy. It was only morning, he still had til nighttime to find a vaccine.  
  
Julie walked away but Brian was too weak to protest. She came back a few minutes later with a grocery store carriage. "We can put her in here. It's big enough."  
  
Brian nodded and got up. Their destination; the hospital. 


	5. Sanity Check

i Note: Chapter's kinda short but it gives you a lot of "insight" on Samantha if you look hard enough. If you don't figure it out now you probably will in later chapters. /i  
  
Samantha woke up at the sound of the scream, thrashing in the dark. She turned over on her side and tried to see, her eyes not yet adjusted to the dark. "Hello?"  
  
Suddenly the lights flicked on and Samantha put an arm over her eyes. "You're awake."  
  
It was Julie. "Oh my God. I was so scared. Where are we?"  
  
"We're at the hospital. It's late... around seven. Brian... he's sick."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Samantha asked, still blocking her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. He said something about a vaccine and then passed out."  
  
Samantha immediately clicked on at the sound of vaccine. She got up and looked around. She was in a waiting room. Brian was lying only a few feet away with blankets wrapped around him. Though she still had a bewildered look on her face, she smiled inside.  
  
"We're at the hospital? The vaccine's here. Julie," she said, kneeling down beside the little girl, "I need you to stay here with Brian while I go look for the vaccine, okay?"  
  
She hesitated, "Uh, yeah, okay."  
  
Samantha put on a smile, "Thanks. I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Before Julie could say anything else, Samantha darted out the door with the Beretta snuggly put away in her pocket. She couldn't remember when but she must've snuck it in there sometime. Samantha suddenly remembered memory loss and confusion were some other side effects. But inside she could feel something, a new feeling. "I'm mutating," she said, sounding delirious.  
  
Samantha stopped and looked around in the dimly lit hallway. A sign read "Laboritories" and an arrow pointed down a branching hallway with a red door at the end. "Perfect."  
  
When she opened the door Samantha was struck by a terrible smell. Recognizeably the smell of the dead. She pulled out her Beretta and began walking more cautiously. Nothing was easy, there was always going to be some obstacle in the way. A man popped out from the dark with a needle in his hand. A sick grin played on his face. The grin of an insane person. "Why hello. Welcome to my humble home."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Must we use such language, darling? Please, find a seat and we can talk about what troubles you."  
  
"I'm not you're darling. I'm looking for the vaccine - do you know where it is?"  
  
"Oh, this?" he asked, shaking the needle in his hand. "This is the last sample."  
  
Samantha's eyes glowed with envy, "Give it to me! I want it - it's mine!"  
  
"Now, now dear Samantha, you must not be so harsh to your host."  
  
Samantha aimed the gun at him, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I've been watching you sleep. Your friends talk about you. They're going to betray you. And when I saw you take that gun for yourself I knew you were just like me. We're one of a kind. We don't need anyone else but ourselves. Friendship doesn't exist because you can't trust anyone. Soon you'll be like me. You're changing now, right before my eyes." the man let out a terrible shriek of laughter.  
  
"God... you're insane."  
  
"Insane?" he screamed, suddenly angry, "Me, Alan Jeremy Victor III the greatest scientist of Umbrella, insane? I think not. I'm far from insane. In fact, I've never been more sane in my life. Get out. You can't have this vaccine. It's mine. Mine. All mine!"  
  
"Give the goddamn vaccine to me." she said, loading the gun.  
  
"You want it? Here!"  
  
The men threw the needle and Samantha dived to the floor, catching it. She sighed and smiled crazily. She got up and whirled around, looking for the man. She wanted to watch him die. But he wasn't there. She looked around a moment longer and then ran, leaving the laboritories. 


	6. Round One

Julie was kneeled down beside Brian's still unconscious body, brushing the hair off his forehead when Samantha burst in. "I've got it!" she screamed. "I've got the vaccine!"  
  
"We can save Brian!" Julie exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Then she nervously sat back down, noticing the change of expression on Samantha's face.  
  
"What? Save Brian? No! The vaccine's mine! All mine!"  
  
Julie stared at her, horrified. She gently nudged at Brian's side, hoping to wake him up. "But--"  
  
"No. I need it. Don't you see? I'm changing. I'm infected. It's taking over my body!"  
  
"Samantha, you're fine. Brian needs it more. Look at him."  
  
Samantha stopped and looked down at Brian. His face was ghostly pale and his hair was matted down, soaked with sweat. He was breathing hard. She turned away. "But it's mine."  
  
"Please Samantha. Save him. We can find another vaccine for you."  
  
Samantha had her back turned to Julie. The girl was nudging Brian harder now, drops of sweat rolling down her forehead. Please wake up, she thought. All the while thoughts ran through Samantha's mind, thoughts of sympathy, jealousy, and hatred.  
  
"There's only enough for one. Only enough for me. It's mine. I found it."  
  
"Brian brought you here! He risked his life for you and now you won't help him? If it wasn't for him you'd be dead by now. Dead and alone."  
  
Now angry, Samantha spun around and pointed her Beretta at Julie, "Shut up! Shut the Hell the up! You ruined everything for me. Everything was perfectly planned out and then you came along you little shit. Stand up."  
  
"Samantha I--"  
  
"Enough!" she screamed, her face turning red.  
  
Brian moaned and woke up. He looked at Samantha and instantly got up blocking Julie behind him. "Put that away, Samantha, you don't want to do this."  
  
"You're together. The two of you. You were plotting this all along. You betrayed me. Just like he said."  
  
"Who? Just like who said, Samantha?"  
  
"Alan something. I don't know. Who cares! It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Julie was crying behind Brian, tears streaming down her face. She didn't like Samantha from the start, she could see the evil in her eyes. Brian was searching for something to say... something to do. He was still weak, but he had gotten a rush of adreneline when he saw Samantha. She looked terrible. Her hair was a sweaty mess and her eyes were full of hate.  
  
"I can feel it inside of me! It's driving me crazy. Those bastards."  
  
Suddenly Samantha let out a scream and she dropped the gun and the vaccine to the floor. Brian went to grab the gun but Samantha shot her arm out and grabbed his arm, twisting it around.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" he cried in pain.  
  
Julie darted around and under Samantha and grabbed for the gun and the vaccine. She got a hold of the gun but the needle stabbed her in the finger and she dropped it. Samantha grabbed a hold of Julie's collar with her other arm but Julie got free, ripping her shirt.  
  
She aimed the gun at Samantha, "Leave Brian alone!"  
  
Samantha laughed, but it sounded more like a scream. "Stupid girl."  
  
Julie shot once at Samantha's leg and again at her left shoulder. She fell to the ground, dropping Brian. He immediately took the gun from Julie and aimed it at Samantha. "Get the vaccine."  
  
Julie quickly snatched it from the floor and hid behind Brian again. "We're leaving you Samantha. Don't follow us," Brian turned around and headed towards the door, "Goodbye, Samantha."  
  
Samantha went to stop them but she decided not to. It would be fun playing cat and mouse. Of course now that the mutation began she had no need for the vaccine. All she wanted was to see them suffer. She laughed to herself as the door closed. Oh what fun it would be. 


	7. Heading Home

i This is very rushed and not very well written. I ran out of ideas for a while and I still don't know their fate, but you all will soon. /i  
  
Jill Myers stumbled backwards out the cafe door, "Jesus Christ, stay back."  
  
Three men staggered towards her, groaning with their arms extended, reaching for her. She spun around and screamed as a man collided with her. She fell to the ground and looked up. A man, maybe in his mid-twenties stood there, looking down at her. Next to him stood a girl with a dazed look on her face. "She's alive!" the girl cried.  
  
"Hey, sorry, I didn't see you." Brian said, putting out his hand.  
  
Jill grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. He was human. Happiness washed over her and she suddenly felt relieved. She hadn't seen a living human in days. Then she snapped back into reality and turned to the monsters inside. They were slamming on the glass door, still moaning.  
  
"It's okay, they can't get out." Brian said, calmly. "What's your name?"  
  
"J-Jill."  
  
"I'm Brian, this is Julie."  
  
"Hi," Julie said shyly, slightly hiding behind Brian's leg.  
  
And then Brian snapped back to reality when he heard the howl from the hospital down the street. "What the hell was that?" Jill exclaimed.  
  
"Brian, it's Samantha! She's coming for us! Please don't let her get me!" Julie cried.  
  
"Who's Samantha?" Jill asked.  
  
Just then the hospital double doors flew open, ripping off their hinges. They crashed to the ground, shattering the glass. A giant shadow erupted from the hospital and howled again. She was maybe ten feet tall now. "That's Samantha."  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Brian cried, picking up Julie and grabbing Jill's arm.  
  
Behind them Samantha howled again and started running after them. Each time her massive feet hit the ground the streets would shake. "I have a car!" Jill cried, glancing behind them. Samantha was gaining on them, only yards away.  
  
"Where?" Brian called out, gasping for breath. Suddenly he was weakening again. He needed to take the vaccine.  
  
"Take a left here," she said, pointing to a four-way intersection. "It's about twenty fight down."  
  
The ground continued to shake as Samantha grew faster in speed. Julie screamed, digging his fingernails into Brian's shoulder. He winced and ran faster. "It's okay, we're almost there."  
  
As they reached the car Brian opened the back door and put Julie inside. Then he and Jill climbed in the front seats. Brian turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the drug store parking lot. Samantha was at the end of the street. "She's coming!" Julie cried.  
  
Brian swerved into the road and hit the gas, flying down the road. "Hand me the vaccine, Julie."  
  
Julie pulled the needle out of her pocket and handed it to him. Brian gave it to Jill. "You got to give it to me. Right here," he said, rolling up his sleeve with one hand.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm infected. It's a cure; it'll stop the virus. Flick it first."  
  
Jill hesitated and then nervously stuck the needle in Brian's arm, injecting the vaccine. He cried out in pain and the car swerved on the sidewalk, knocking news stands out of the way. Brian turned back onto the street and looked in the rearview mirror. She was gone. "Julie? Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, she jumped into the air and disappeared."  
  
"Shit - she's on the buildings."  
  
Another deafening roar filled the cool night air, making Jill wince. "Why is she after you?"  
  
"I don't know. She's gone crazy. She's not even human anymore."  
  
Brian glanced up at the top of the buildings to his left and saw her there, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She was ten feet tall, at least four feet wide. Her right arm was unusually long, bulging with muscles. Her left was normal size with claws protruding from her fingers. Her eyes glowed red. Brian took a left on Alexander Ave. and watched as Samantha crashed down to the street again.  
  
"Where are we going?" Julie asked, scared.  
  
"The hell away from here." he answered, with a bit of confidence in his voice.  
  
Julie turned around, staring out the back window. Samantha had stopped following them. 


	8. Finding Help

Brian, Julie, and Jill began banging on the Raccoon City Police Department doors, yelling for help. There was some shuffling around inside and the doors opened. Two men and three woman were in there, sitting around a makeshift fireplace, wrapped in blankets. "Oh God!" Jill cried, "There are others!"  
  
Brian quickly pushed Jill and Julie inside and closed the door, helping the man secure it shut behind them. Brian sighed and slumped onto the ground, pressing himself against the double doors as hard as he could.  
  
"Is there something out there?" the much older man asked, shakily.  
  
"Yes, it's a big monster. Bigger than all of them," Julie said, tears in her eyes.  
  
A woman behind them stood up and dropped the blanket to her feet. "Julie.. is that you?"  
  
Julie spun around at the voice and cried out, "Aunt Clara!"  
  
She ran toward her aunt and she swept her up in her arms. They embraced in a long, emotional hug. Jill sat down beside Brian and smiled. "She's found someone."  
  
"Yeah...," he said, sighing heavily. They all found someone.  
  
No one seemed to have much energy anymore, they'd probably all been awake for days. Brian looked around, studying the people's faces. The man who had helped him shut the door was in his mid-50's probably, he looked tired and worn out, and hadn't shaved in days. He looked like a man with nothing left, but was willing to help anyway.  
  
Next to him was a man much younger. He was watching Julie and her aunt and Brian could see the joy in his eyes. The young man walked over to the women and sat down next to one of them and put his arm around her shoulder. Brian smiled.  
  
Beside the couple sat a woman, looking alone and scared. She wasn't aware of what was going on around her, she just stared into the fire as if thinking about her entire life and why she was here today. Then Brian turned to Jill and she had her eyes closed. Her head went limp and fell onto his shoulder. He brushed the hair away from her eyes and drifted off. They were all capable people... they could make it out of this alive together. 


End file.
